Girl Let Me Win
is the final episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Fallen Comrades. Castaways were tasked with playing the social game Fallen Comrades wherein they had to identify quotes from eliminated castaways for points. The castaway with the highest score would win immunity, reward, and a one in four shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. Winner: Tobi (10) Summary After tribal council, the tribe returned to camp wherein they discovered they had made the finale of Louvre Survivor. Each castaway began ruminating on their journey thus far, their growth from their original season, and what it would take to ensure they were at the Final Tribal Council with the right combination of castaways to win. At the immunity challenge, the castaways were tasked with playing Fallen Comrades, a challenge that tested social awareness with regards to the eliminated castaways. Tobi, having been a social force all season, came out on top and won immunity. As the tribal period began, Nicholas immediately took advantage of appearing on the outs by the last vote and concocted a plan wherein he’d feign sadness so his fellow castaways would pity vote him out, allowing him to idol himself to gain more reputability with the jury. Tobi, however, perceived this sadness as an opportunity to pull him in against the two largest threats, Bryce and Zach. Accordingly, he attempted to spearhead a majority of himself, Drew C, and Nicholas to vote out Zach that evening. Unfortunately for Tobi, Drew C felt ostracized by his lack of loyalty thus far and instead decided to target his rival Bryce with Nicholas. Through Nicholas, both of these plans were then leaked back to Zach and Bryce respectively. In turn, Bryce and Zach decided to target Drew C due to their loyalty to the other non-immune castaways and the fact that the true threat, Tobi, was immune. With moments until tribal council, Nicholas saw Zach’s betrayal of a close ally in Drew C as an opportunity to collect another jury vote and told Zach that he would be gifting his second idol to Bryce to force Zach into a betrayal. At tribal council, Tobi cast a lone vote for Zach, Nicholas and Drew C cast their votes for Bryce, and Zach and Bryce cast their votes for Drew C. With Bryce playing Nicholas’ La Llorona immunity idol, the vote went from a 2-2-1 split to a 2-1-0 vote with Drew C joining the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Challenges Final Immunity Challenge: Machu Picchu Trials. Castaways were tasked with playing five trials for points: Tetris, Idol Hugger, Mastermind, Jigsaw Puzzle, and Maverick Bird. The castaway with the most points across the trials would win immunity and a spot at Final Tribal Council. Winner: Bryce (13) Summary Returning to camp, the castaways prepared for the Final Immunity Challenge. With Zach and Nicholas having ostracized jurors up until that point, it was established that Bryce and Tobi were the two largest threats remaining and would, therefore, need to pull out a win. At the Final Immunity Challenge, the castaways discovered they would be competing in the most difficult trial-system yet, with five respective trials. At the first trial, a game of Tetris, Nicholas emerged the victor. The second trial, an idol endurance challenge, was won by Bryce. The third trial, a game of Mastermind, was also won by Bryce. At the final two trials, Maverick Bird and a Jigsaw Puzzle, Bryce also emerged the victor. With four out of five trials won, Bryce won the Final Immunity Challenge and a guaranteed spot at Final Tribal Council. As tribal began, Tobi was immediately established as the easy vote due to his impressive gameplay and jury management. Despite making pleas for the other castaways to turn on either Nicholas or Zach, it was all for naught as even he acknowledged they would be minimizing their chances at winning by taking him to the end. At tribal council, Bryce, Nicholas, and Zach cemented their spots at the end by voting Tobi while Tobi cast his vote for Nicholas to ensure he didn’t make the end with no votes. Accordingly, Tobi was voted out as the last member of the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Summary Waking up on Day 39, the finalists reflected on their journey thus far and how each of them improved in some capacity from their first showing. Bryce went from leaving with an idol in his pocket to two back to back idol plays and a fully developed game. Zach went from failing at threat management to holding back to ensure he went deeper. Nicholas went from playing a physically dependent game to advancing through strategic play. While only one of them would earn the crown, they were all able to earn redemption. At Final Tribal Council, Nicholas’ speech highlighted how he strategically maneuvered the middle without a vote against him until Day 38 but knowingly lacked in jury management. Zach, on the other hand, detailed how he weaponized his social game to dominate the merge strategically without a target on his back but also mismanaged his relationships. Bryce, the frontrunner up until that point, stumbled and only detailed the pre-merge of the game before abruptly stopping. With encouragement from the jury, he would eventually finish his speech, detailing how his adaptable yet strong strategic and social game forged his path to the end. Louise was the first juror up and asked each of the finalists brief questions about the frequency of her name in their speeches. Jakey followed and quickly chastised the finalists on a rumored pre-game connection, getting frustrated with Zach and Nicholas for not giving him a chance and Bryce for playing safe. Eva then proceeded to ask the finalists to guess her favorite picture of Survivor legend Michele Fitzgerald. As Final Tribal Council continued, Benj asked the finalists why they used his physical prowess in other games as a reason to target him but acknowledged Bryce was the least culpable of this. Ally, on the other hand, dragged Nicholas for his messy gameplay and Zach for his immoral methodology but commended Bryce on his gameplay. Drew C then introduced himself as Disaster Drew and continued the aforementioned criticisms. Tobi, the final juror, criticized Nicholas for his lackluster performance, Zach for his poor jury management, but was impressed by Bryce’s holistic and straight-forward game. With the jury questioning over, the votes were read. Nicholas did not receive a single vote due to the jury’s immense disdain for his gameplay. Zach ended up taking Drew C and Louise’s votes due to his impressive FTC answers. In the end, Bryce, who performed well both throughout the game and at Final Tribal Council, received five jury votes and the title of Sole Survivor. With Bryce maximizing his second chance with a win, a season full of blindsides, rivalries, redemption arcs, and Louvre records came to a close. Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Outcome Trivia *The episode was named by Bryce. External Links *Day 34 - Immunity *Day 34 - Immunity Results *Day 35 - Tribal Council 13: La Llorona *Day 35 - Tribal Council 13: La Llorona Results *Day 36 - Rites of Passage *Day 37 - Final Immunity Challenge *Day 37 - Final Immunity Challenge Results *Day 38 - Tribal Council 14: La Llorona *Day 38 - Tribal Council 14: La Llorona Results *Day 39 - Final Tribal Council **Day 39 - Vote For Bryce **Day 39 - Vote For Nicholas **Day 39 - Vote For Zach **Day 39 - Louise’s Jury Speech **Day 39 - Jakey’s Jury Speech **Day 39 - Evachele’s Jury Speech **Day 39 - Benj’s Jury Speech **Day 39 - Ally's Jury Speech **Day 39 - Drew C’s Jury Speech **Day 39 - Tobi’s Jury Speech *Day 39 - Final Tribal Results Category:Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes